Not Yours To Keep
by AceQuestionMark
Summary: Sakura enslaved by Orochimaru is forced to things she rather not do.She is almost free from his grasp. but when love, friendship and the truth get in the way.She soon learns that she will need sasukes and narutos help if she ever wants to free from oroc.
1. Prologue

OLD READERS!!Okay first of all I AM SOOOO SORRY!! ESPECIALLY TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ME ON THERE ALERT LIST, CAUSE I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN ….LIKE 3 YEARS AND YOU GUYS GETTING AN ALERT MUSTVE EXCITED YOU…OR CONFUSED YOU SINCE YOU PROBABLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY.

But I have gotten a lot better at writing…you know three years and all. So I am going to rewrite all the chaps and change a couple of things. .

_**Prologue **_

The teenage girl skipped down the dark corridors her short pink hair bounced with her as her hands entwined behind her back. While humming tune familiar yet distant to her. This was her morning ritual and each day she seemed to hum louder and louder, for every day that passed meant she was closer to freedom. Closer to seeing her parents again.

Her humming was an annoyance to the people she passed in the underground labyrinth. She was not going to let any of the people here see how truly miserable she was. Although she was in same position as everyone else… prisoners to Orochimaru. Many were just staff; they usually just cook, clean, and expanding the underground pathways. Although not horrible tasks, they were treated like slaves. They were often beaten for the most unruly of reasons. Others weren't so fortunate; yes people had it worse then the "staff". They were the ones Orochimaru used as experiments and means to find a better and more sufficient way to torture and receive information from people. And then there was Sakura.

Haruno Sakura was just an ordinary Kunoichi with no special blood limit no unique powers. She had talent in controlling chakra, and genjutsu. This pleased Orochimaru, because it made it easier for her to learn new skills. Even though she is an excellent fighter she tires easily. Nobody had ever tired her out; she never gave them a chance.

Although she didn't like killing people, she was forced to. Her missions usually involved her killing someone, either they had refused to join Orochimaru (and he couldn't have that, if Orochimaru couldn't have you no one will), killing someone within Orochimaru's organization for they have out lived their purpose, or he was just plain scared of you (though he would never admit it). When he offered no explanation to why a certain target must be eliminated Sakura knew he was just scared. If even for a second, Sakura would hesitate to complete her mission Orochimaru would do something… she wasn't quite sure what it was but it would transform her into a complete sadist. Instead of just killing her targets quick and painless, she would make them go through things much more horrible then death so that in the end they were begging for her to take their life.

Orochimaru warned her of the consequences if she hesitated. She shuddered at the thought and remembered the first and only time she had lost control. She tried so hard to fight it, to resist the urge to tear those peoples limbs apart from there body one by one, to hear them scream in agony. The 

more she resisted the stronger the malicious thoughts became. She saw pictures in her head that made her want to vomit. Showing what it would be like to rip the nails from their fingers as they cried in terror, to stab a kunai in their arm and slowly drag it to their hand. The blood that would spill and the idea of an arm being cut vertically in two brought a sadistic smile to her lips. She soon she succumbed the alluring images in her head now filled her with excitement.

When she returned from that mission, she headed straight to her sleeping courters. She found Orochimaru standing by her door giving her a knowing twisted smile.

'_Bastard'_ she thought "The mission was as expectedly easy. How bout a challenge next time?" she said with her normal wit that she always resolved for him.

He did not lose his smirk as he replied that he would see what he could do. He saw what she did. He always monitored her missions. Always watching. Every fiber within her pulsed, _he_ had made her do those horrible things to those people, she could still hear their screams in her head, and she was pretty sure she would her them in her dreams. _ 'I can't wait till my deal is up, to be away from him!'_

Sakura stopped humming as she got to two giant oak doors. Gently knocking on them and hearing the echo's made her smile falter, it reminded her that she was truly alone here. No! She wouldn't let this place break her. She plastered the smile back on as a voice commanded "come in" and the oak doors opened.

She entered and kneeled on one knee before the steps that led up to her master's throne. She fisted the ground with one hand and bowed before her master.

"You have a mission" He stated obviously 'W_hy else would he have called me here? Duh! But, that also means I have to kill another person' _Hesmiled evilly as he saw her face cringed under her hair. He hated that she was always smiling. He had taken away her family and her freedom. Why can't he break her!? Why the hell is she happy? Maybe it was her hope in the promise he had made her; little did she know that he had no intention of keeping that promise. He's smile deepened as he thought of the face she would have when he told her that she was his forever. She was way too good of an assassin. And her knowledge and ability to learn almost any jutsu was amazing.

"Yes master. What is the mission?" She looked up to him smiling again.

"Now, now Sakura-chan I told you to call me by my name" He said looking into her eyes making her shiver a little, but not losing her smile. She would give him the satisfaction of showing him how truly terrified she was of him. This disappointed him a little.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. The mission?"

"Ah yes." He pulled out a folder and threw it at her feet. She took out a picture of a boy. He' wasn't ugly, she could ay that much. _'I wonder what this boy had done to make Orochimaru want to kill hi?.'_

"Your mission is to capture Uchiha Sasuke and bring him to me."

_Uchiha? Wasn't the whole clan killed by Uchiha Itachi? I herd no one survived, well at least I don't have to kill him. _Everyone had herd the story of the Uchiha massacre, about Itachi basically going insane killing his family them, joining Akatsuki because no one else would even look at him, but who could blame them? _'Now a bigger question. What does Orochimaru want with him?' _ Before Sakura could ask he sent her away saying:

"Go prepare for your mission. Kabuto will meet you in your room to brief you about your mission in a while."

"Yes master" and with that she disappeared to her room to prepare.


	2. The Plan

Sakura was in her room, she hated this room. It looked like the cell that her master put everyone else in, and it probably was considering there is a cell right next to her room. The only difference was that instead of the bars, Kabuto had built her a wall made of brick, it looked like an enclosed cell and had a metal door. They didn't even give her a nice bed it was more like a cot, and the sheets were so thin that she freezes during winter.

The only way you could tell it wasn't a cell was that she had a huge book shelf filled with hundreds of scrolls, some of them being forbidden scrolls. Prisoners were not allowed to read. She had memorized most of these scrolls already. Every week her master would bring her more scrolls always from different villages. Usually the ones that he had destroyed. She was also graced with a desk, even though she didn't use it that much.

She laid down in bed and sighed into her pillow. She dug from underneath her mattress and grabbed a picture, it was a picture of her and her parents. She smiled at the thought that there were people outside of these walls that were awaiting her return. The picture showed both her parents hugging her while she was desperately trying to get out of there grasp. She could almost imagine her self as a brat. But she always liked to think that they were a happy family who always made each other laugh. But she could only imagine because Orochimaru erased her memories long ago. She sighed again as her finger outlined the faces of her mother and father. Her mom had a very plain look to her just like Sakura, oddly enough Sakura didn't get her pink hair from her mother but from her father, who in the picture has it all shaved off so people wouldn't notice. Even with it all shaved off it was blatantly obvious that it was pink. _'My father probably got picked on a lot because of his hair' _to her she found the scenario very amusing. _'I wonder if I would've gotten picked on too.'_ …

From outside her door Sakura heard Kabuto "Sakura-san, are you ready for your mission briefing?". Sakura stuffed the picture under her mattress and replied that she was ready. Kabuto came in holding a pile of papers with information on her target. Sakura sat up from her bed as Kabuto handed her the file. He started the briefing.

"Right now they are returning from a mission, they are currently three days away from Konoha. Traveling with him are three other people:

_**Hatake Kakashi**_ --Jounin, age thirty former Anbu, has the ability of Sharingan in his left eye. He has mastered it and Orochimaru-sama does not think you will be able to subdue him. So try your best to avoid him and his eye, because if you get caught in his Justu you will lose.

Now the other teammates:

_**Umazaki Naruto**_, Genin age six-teen, has the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him. You must also be careful of him, he isn't the smartest of the group but when the seal breaks he is unstoppable, try to take him out first.

_**Yamanaka Ino**_, Genin age six-teen. Can do the mind-body transfer technique, but that is something you don't need to worry about, for it to hit you, you need to be completely still or it will miss.

And finally your target _**Uchiha Sasuke**_, Genin also number one rookie, age six-teen, also has ability of Sharingan but not fully developed. When you are fighting try not to bruise him so much" Sakura gave him a questioning look, Kabuto just shrugged. "Orochimaru-sama's orders. Questions?"

"Yeah, just two. First, I know that this Kakashi guy is tough, but he has a fully developed Sharingan, so why doesn't master send me after him? "

"He wants to know the secrets of the Sharingan, one of the things he wants to know is how it evolves and why."

"Okay, simple enough. Now how long do I have for this mission?"

"You have two days for the mission. If that is all I'll be going now."

"Yes. That is all, I need to re prepare my plan now." Sakura pulled out a scroll and sat down at her desk. Kabuto let himself out. Writing different battle tactics over and over till one satisfied her. Sakura kept crossing out, and throwing away the scrolls till she had the perfect battle plan.

The plan (How she thinks things are set up)

_The two boys will most likely be asleep in there sleeping bags around a fire place, except the girl who would probably be in a tent, and the leader who will be up keeping guard._

_First use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and sneak up behind him and slash the leaders throat, he would've used Kawarimi no Jutsu and hold a shuriken to my neck and demand who I am, then I deactivate my Bunshin and while he's confused use a poison needle and knock him unconscious before he signals for help._

_Then, throw three more needles randomly into the girl's tent, she will scream before she is subdued, waking the other two who will immediately ready to fight._

_Still hidden I will throw a smoke bomb and jump behind them throwing two more needles, one hitting the fox boy and the other hitting my target. If my target manages to avoid getting hit by the needle then I will be forced to fight, hopefully I don't put too many bruises on him or master will be mad. I should be back within five hours._

With that she rolled up the scroll and put it in her backpack. She walked over to her bed a fell into it face up. Tomorrow she would start her mission: Operation capture Uchiha Sasuke.


	3. The Mission

_**Chapter 3: The Mission**_

Sakura started her mission, she was half way there. The sun had started to set, everything was quiet and peaceful. She stopped on a near by branch and closed her eyes. ' _Almost free'_ was her first thought. _'Soon… I'll be able to enjoy moments like this everyday and not just when I have missions'_. With that she took in a deep breath and started once again.

Sakura was taking in all the sounds nature was making, the leaves rustling, squirrel's making whatever sound they make, birds chirping, kunai whistling threw the air… "_What the!?"_ Fully alerted Sakura moved to the side watching the offending kunai almost in slow-mo go right passed her. She quickly got into a fighting stance pulling out her own kunai.

A black blur moved about couple feet in front of her, but as fast as she saw it, it was gone. Her stance tightened and her eyes darted through the whole forest. Then suddenly she felt a presence behind her, she stiffened '_So fast_!'. Wanting to see who was this fast, she turned her head around. But before she could get a full view of the person: they once again disappeared, before she realized it someone had her throat in a vise like grip, lifting her off the ground and slamming her hard enough into a tree to make her cough up blood.

"What does he want with the Uchiha blood?" demanded an angry yet calm voice. Sakura looked up the strangers eyes and was instantly paralyzed. She stared into the deep depths of "Sharingon…" she muttered.

Itachi not getting his answer slammed her again repeating his question. Sakura attempted to speak but the pressure on her throat was too tight. Itachi seeing this loosened his grip. She was aware that she was in the presence of an S-Class criminal, but she was a ninja and would not give up mission details… well not all of it, '_why would a man who killed his entire clan want to know what's going to happen to his little brother anyway'_

Feeling the air coming back to her. "I am simply on a mission" she answered confidently

(Sakura's POV)

Immediately his gripe tightened around my throat obviously not happy with my response. "What…" he brought his face right in front of mine "does Orochimaru want with the Uchiha blood?" I could literally feel the venom dripping off his voice. Wait how did he know my master, how does he know of this mission, and most of all "Why do you care?" how could he murder his entire family and then care what happens to the last surviving member. 'Maybe because _it is_ his brother…_'_

His grip loosened again "Sasori said that the snake bastard wanted my little brother" he must've seen the look I gave him because he explained further for his actions. "I don't care about my little brother I don't want him to give the Uchiha's a bad name"

"Oh, and killing your entire family doesn't give you a bad name?" I spat out. Not one of my smartest moves cause that definitely got him angry, he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Everything was black just black, it was like just floating into nothingness, isn't Mangekyou suppose to bring out your worst nightmare? I guess some times it helps that Orochimaru erased my memories. Then something appeared in the distance. It was me slaughtering a family. Sure I don't like killing but it's not something I fear to death. I think Itachi figured out that the Mangekyou wasn't working because I found my self on the branch were I was just being choked.

As I looked around I found Itachi was gone. Tch probably scared that is Mangekyou didn't work. Getting up I started to sway, working or not the Mangekyou after effects still took its course. I fell off the branch and landed O so gracefully on my face. "ouch…." I stood back up rubbing my aching head. Making my head band fall around my neck.

"Identify your self!" Said a very stern voice. I whipped my head around to Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, and my target Uchiha Sasuke. Shit they already spotted me, I need to calculate a new plan but first I need to get out of here.

"Just passing by" I said with a smile scratching the back of my head nervously. "I'll be going now". Kakashi's eyes narrowed at something, I followed his gaze to see my head band with the sound symbol. "Shit…"

"Damn right 'shit', Naruto, Sasuke, Ino stay back I got this" Kakashi got into his fighting stance

"**B**ut Kakashi-sensei it's just a girl" Naruto said very confused

"Never underestimate someone from the sound" With that I saw him lift up his head band reveling his Sharingan. Great two Sharingan's in one day just my luck. Okay stay calm I need a new plan…. Calculating… calculating…. "!" Okay I got it!!

(Kakashi's POV)

She was fumbling with something behind her back with one hand. Like I said before, best not to underestimate her. Even if she was just a girl who looked around my student's age, Orochimaru had a way of "teaching" his students that almost made feel bad for her… Almost.

When she stopped fiddling with what ever, she pulled out three senbon needles. She looked up from the ground smirking and looked straight into my eye. This girl had to be stupid, she fell right into my trap, now there's definitely no way she can win. Maybe Orochimaru hadn't taught her about the Sharingan… But how could he not? He's been after the Sharingan since Itachi joined Akatsuki. Or he just hasn't told her about me. Either way this battle is over.

(Normal POV)

And so the fight has begun. But Sakura couldn't land one hit. Not even a tiny scratch. When in hand to hand combat he predicted every move and whenever she would think of making a bunshin he would say "A bunshin wont work" it was like he was reading her mind. And even one time he mimicked her every move. When she raised her arm he raised his arm etc... She had just been punched in the stomach and sent flying back, she landed on her feet using her hands to stop her from going back any further. Breathing hard, she couldn't take it any longer.

"Why cant I hit you!? Why do know everything I'm going to do!?" she screamed. Everyone smirked

"Once you looked into his eyes it was determined that you would lose" Sasuke spoke. She turned wide eyed to her target.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"He can control you with out you realizing it" Ino said in an all too knowing tone. '_This girl is so full her herself'_

"You lose, now tell us who sent you" Kakashi said as he started walking towards her. He stopped confused when he saw her smirk. "No you lose" Sakura said standing behind him with a kunai pointed at his throat. Kakashi looked from the girl in front of him smirking to the one in back of him holding him captive. His three Genin had there attention on the two wondering how Kakashi was caught.

"There's two of you!" he muttered in disbelief.

"No just one." she smiled, as the girl in front of Kakashi disappeared. His eyes widened at the impossibility that he was tricked. Sakura took out a real senbon and quickly stabbed him in the neck, the drug took its effect and he fell unconscious. She was actually kind of disappointed that he couldn't put up a better fight. So much for the elite Konoha ninja's.

Sakura turned around facing the three stunned teenagers. Its not every day you see your sensei defeated. 'T_hey probably had him on a pedestal, he's defiantly off the pedestal now, oh well.' _She smiled at them and pointed to her target "Uchiha Sasuke, you'll be coming with me."

"Like hell I/he'll will" they all shouted in unison. And they all got into there fighting stance. She looked at them all one by one. Once again she was accessing a plan. She already got rid of her biggest threat, now all she had left was a group of teeny boppers. She almost laughed at the seriousness in their faces. Did they actually think they stood a chance against her.

Sakura sighed '_looks like it's going to be the hard way.' _Well not really, this was going to be easy, considering she already took out Kakashi. Sakura smirked, which earned growls from them. This time she laughed.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?!" her target yelled out in anger.

"Yeah were going to kick your ass!" The Kyubi kid joined in. he looked way too confident. Which made her laugh more. She hdnt laugh this long since god knows when

"A big laugh from a girl with a huge forehead" the blond girl taunted. Sakura looked a little peeved at the comment and stopped laughing; the girl looked pleased with herself, obviously she does not know how to assess the situation. She noticed that the two boys also found her comment out of place.

Sakura took her fighting stance as her plan was set. The first to go would be the blond bimbo. She couldn't help but react to the girl's immature words.

Next chapter: THE BATTLE


	4. Not So Intense Battle

Chapter 4: The Not So Intense Battle

Recap

_She smiled at them "Uchiha Sasuke, you'll be coming with me"_

_"Like hell I/he'll will" they all shouted in unison. And they all got into there fighting stance._

_Sakura sighed looks like it's going to be the hard way_

(Sakura's POV)

Looks like this will be totally different from my original plan. I quickly got into my own fighting stance, and was about to start plan B that I had thought of earlier. But the voice of my target stopped me. "Wait" he said, and all three of them backed down and gave him a confused look as did I.

"How did you manage to create a Bunshin while under the effects of Kakashi's Sharingan?" I was wondering when this question would come up. It was obvious that they all wanted to know how I so easily beat there sensei. And I think I owed to myself to boast a little I mean I hardly ever got a chance back at Base. I stood up and said:

"Easy I created a Bunshin before we even started fighting." I smiled brightly and that didn't seem to please them to well as they all glared at me.

"Shut up!" the Kyubi kid yelled. God the blonds were so hot headed!

"You wanted an explanation and I gave you one" I slid back in to my fighting stance.

"Explain further" my target demanded. I sighed again and once again got out of my stance. This is so annoying.

" As soon as your sensei said he was going to fight me I made a Bunshin-" seeing there confusing looks I explained more "- when I put my hand behind my back I didn't just get my senbon needles, I also made a Bunshin." there that should explain it, I got back into my fighting stance ready to fight. But they weren't moving they just stood there staring at me. For the third time I sighed and back down "Now what?!" I was getting slightly irritated, I thought Konoha produced the most powerful and intellectual shinobi's but I better keep that to my self.

"We understand how you made the Bunshin and everything but, Kakashi's Sharingan is like a physical attack the Bunshin should have dispersed as soon as it made eye contact" Wait had this blond bimbo just say what I think she said? I mean come on a Bunshin dispersing after one physical attack! That would mean that- I couldn't control my self as I started laughing. I held my stomach and waved my other hand dismissing that thought, I probably herd wrong.

"Hey! What's so funny!" Ah the load mouth speaks again. And I couldn't hold my tung(I don't know how to spell it, someone help!!) on my earlier comment.

"Sorry, sorry I think I heard wrong. You said that a Bunshin would disperse after one physical attack, right. So that would mean that you guys are only being taught the basics. And I thought Konoha ninjas were the most elite"

I could see they were all angry with me but that didn't stop them from asking what were the "advance skills".

"Easy" I said "You simply mold your chakra to make, basically another physical body. Although it is a bit weaker it is very useful. Now, Is that all the questions you have?" I said that last part in a very mocking way, and it seemed to get two blonds pissed as the girl yelled at me to shut up and prepared to do her Justu. Her teammates right away told her to stop , but she didn't listen as she did the final seals. I smirked, wow I didn't even need to taunt her to get her to use it. This plan was easier than expected. I simply stepped to the side to avoid it.

Her two teammates went to catch her body as she fell limply. I used this as a distraction and threw a gas bomb at them. While they were lost in the gas I threw a senbon at the girl just to make sure she would not hinder me. I was about to throw the other senbon's but they quickly ran out of the fog and laid the girl in a sitting position by a tree. They then turned to me with every bit of hate in there eyes. I rolled my eyes. Like I wasn't used to that.

Every time I went on these missions something like this would happen but, it all turned out the same. Well not this time, for I was not _ordered _to kill anyone. So I wasn't going to.

I smiled "Fighting wont be necessary" I said as they returned to there fighting stance, which made them even angrier, as if they could get any angrier.

"What…the…fuck…" and with that my target fainted, and the other boy looked at him in shock and then back to me with fury, waiting for a explanation. God, kids these days just aren't too intelligent are they? I simply pointed to the where the smoke was clearing and muttered "sleeping gas". His eyes widened in realization as he too was succumbed to darkness.

Finally I was done. Not exactly to my original plan but all is good. And I finished a day ahead of schedule. I walked over to my target and looked at him. In his sleeping mode he had no defenses, and his face didn't hold that same scowl. He looked so… innocent. And for a second I wondered what master wanted to do with him. Besides the studying of the Sharingan. I mean I was ordered not to bruise him too much (which I didn't, and much pride rushed through me.) a bad mental image of Orochimaru doing perverted things to the boy flashed in my mind. I shook my head rid of them. Eww, nasty. Bad thoughts, bad!!

I wiped his hair away from his face and pulled him up. I placed his left arm around my neck and quickly made a Bunshin just incase and sent her to the trees. And with that I headed back toward the base with Uchiha Sasuke.

MISSION COMPLETE………..or is it?


	5. Unexpected Guest

Okay now this is an actual _**new**_ chapter, so I would greatly appreciate reviews. Please and thank you 

_**Chapter 4: Unexpected Guest**_

Sakura made her way back to the base, jumping from branch to branch. _This was unexpectedly easier then I thought. _Well at least she finished early. _Nothing but smooth sailing till I get back. _ With that thought out of her head she realized that she was already back. She sighed, she felt bad for this boy. _What would Orochimaru do to him_? She bought back countless men who were tortured then killed, but this boy was her age…she quickly sensed something from her other Bunshin and dodged to the right just in time because while holding Sasuke's body it was much harder to move, for just then a kunai flew through the air, she instantly dodged the projectile nearly missing her.

She jumped down into the clearing of the woods with the doors that lead to the base just in sight. She righted her self up along with Sasuke limp at her side.

"What the hell?!" She Screamed up to the air, for the person had not yet shown them self's.

She quickly closed her eyes and tried to sense the person's chakra. It was a bit familiar but…_So powerful. Shit, who could this be? _ A powerful growl made her snap her eyes open, and there standing in front of her was the Kyubi kid. _What the hell? He's chakra is visible to the eye?! _ She clamed her self down, she knew being scared and high strung would greatly hinder her. So in a very calm voice she uttered.

"What do you want?"

"GIVE SASUKE BACK!" He screamed. Sakura nearly took a step back out of fright.

"Is he so important to you that you are willing to risk your life for him?" she asked

"Yes" he said in a barley audible whisper. Sakura was obviously confused. In all the missions that Orochimaru had sent her on, to kill some one. The target always selfishly offered his family instead. _Bastards. _But this boy was actually here trying to save her target.

Sakura looked down towards the ground. Sadness evident in her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the Kyubi kid. "What are you to him?" she asked so low that the boy almost didn't here her.

"He is my best friend…he's like a brother to me". He looked to Watch Sakura looking at his friend with every bit of sympathy in her eyes. He clamed down a little, maybe there was more to this girl then he originally thought.

Sakura was honestly confused on what to do, maybe she could let him go and just suffer the consequences. _What are you doing Sakura? I will make you regret your decision!_ Orochimaru's voice shook her to the core.

"Shut up!" she practically yelled.

"Hey, you're the one-"his voice already loosing its clam state.

"I wasn't talking to you!" She snapped. Instantly her eyes upon his.

"What the-"he stopped mid sentence as he saw her eyes flash red, and she made a barley audible sound of pain. He was confused, the girl was confusing him. But he still wanted to know why she took Sasuke.

Sakura was trying to resist images that were playing through her head. But the more she resisted the more pain she felt in her head. "Shit" she dropped her targets body to the floor ignoring the words from the Kyubi boy, she held her head in both her hands tiring to control the images, to get rid of them. She scrunched her eyes tightly as is it would block out the images. But she wasn't doing such a good job. A sudden image her soaked with the boys blood exited her. She was loosing her will. She staggered a little to keep her balance. She knew she had to do something and quick. She didn't want to kill the boy but it almost seemed as if she had no choice. The pain was becoming unbearable; soon the images would over come her. What could she do!? She wanted to tell the boy to run, but she knew he wouldn't leave his best friend his "brother".

When she felt the boys' energy shift towards her, her eyes snapped open to see the boy running towards her target '_shit'. _She hadn't realized how far she had gotten from him. She quickly removed her hand from her head and signaled her Bunshin on the approaching boy. The Bunshin landed behind the boy and swiftly knocked him out.

As soon as the deed was done the pain her head was gone and replaced with an irritating voice.

Bring Sasuke to me when he wakes up was all he said. He seemed disappointed that she didn't slaughter him. _'Does he just expect me to leave the boy here?_' The boy has already seen the location of their hideout, she can't possibly let him go. He would just get reinforcements and that would be good for no one. And she definitely wasn't going to kill him… _'I don't think Orochimaru will be too upset if I bring back an extra guest' _

After she gathered her self, she once again grabbed the Uchiha while the Bunshin grabbed the Kyubi kid, they headed towards the base.

(_**Sakura's POV)**_

I placed the two boys in there new "beds" in separate cells right next to each other. I placed on each of their wrist a bulky black bracelet. It was something Orochimaru had me put on all the new prisoners until they were broken in and new their place. It sucks up all your chakra, leaving you just able to function. Most people didn't notice until they try to perform some sort of technique, in which nothing would happen. It also gives an electric shock when Orochimaru commands it. I did manage to figure it out how it works. It's a simple chakra technique. Just send chakra to the bracelet and it activates.

I walked out of the cell and at sat against the wall opposite of the cell. I looked at their peaceful faces…well the Kyubi kids face was peaceful but on her target the scowl resurfaced. _'He should be waking up soon.' T_he bracelet greatly contrasted to his pale skin. I sighed and remembered the time that I too used to have one of the bracelets. With my legs spread out in front of me and my hands flat against the cool floor. I remember when I first arrived here, I did nothing but try to runaway. I put my back against the rough rock and looked up at dark ceiling. When I first woke up here I immediately freaked out. I remembered absolutely nothing. I didn't even know my name. I felt a small smile creep up to my lips.

I sighed again and brought one of my knees to my chest resting an elbow on it. I brought my face down into my palm. I was trying to keep my self from crying. Yeah, about to cry while smiling. Its just that only three more months, on my 17th birthday I will be free and then I can go back to my parents and we can all of this behind us and live like a normal family. A small hiccup/ laugh escaped my mouth. So close.

"Mom … dad" '_I'll be home soon_.' I gave my self a gentle slap on my cheek to knock me out of my emotional state. I jumped from my spot and tool a good long stretch. Mid stretch I looked over towards the Uchiha to see if he was awake and to my surprise he was and he was watching me with calculating eyes. Our eyes met and we held each others gaze for a while trying to see which one of us was going to budge first. It was just me, it's only so long I can stay in one place. I returned to a normal standing mode.

"I see you're finally awake" stating the obvious is something I'm really good at. I received no answer. And I didn't quite expect one. But I did receive a glare. I opened his cell door, his eyes darted from the door to me. I knew what he was thinking. "You wont be able to beat me Uchiha, so don't even try" he's eyes narrowed at me. I sighed "Come on, follow me". He didn't move. "Come on" I repeated myself.

"No" he simply said….well at least I got an answer this time. But now it was irritating.

"I Said Come!" I commanded. He didn't follow my order, he took it as a chance to attack. He started running towards me with his fist ready for action. As he got closer I activated his bracelet. I didn't even flinch when his fist stopped near inches from my face. His face contorted in pain as he crumpled to the floor holding the bracelet, the source of his pain. When I thought he had enough I deactivated it.

_**(Sasuke's POV)**_

When I woke up, I did not open my eyes. I remembered the past events. _'We were all beaten by one girl' _not only that but she took out Kakashi like it was nothing. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked around using my peripherals. Noticing that I was in a cell by me self I sat my self up and froze when I saw the pink haired girl. I stayed still for awhile but then realized she hadn't seen me. She was sitting on the floor looking at the ceiling. I followed her gaze but saw nothing that would have been interesting to any one. My gaze went back to her…she was still looking at the ceiling. She was probably thinking about something.

Well since she's busy I looked around slowly. And next to me I noticed Naruto in the cell next to mine. He was still out from before, this is no time for him to be sleeping. I thought the girl only wanted me. Why was Naruto here also?

The girl shifted her position she held her head in one hand and her hair completely covered her face. How had this girl defeated all of us when she can't even sense my presence? It was way beyond him. It was startling that she had Kakashi beat before the battle even started. Her intelligence could possible rival Shikamaru's.

A Small noise came from the girl. _'Is she crying…or laughing?'_ It was hard to tell maybe... both? _'What kind of person laughs and cries at the same time?'_

"Mom…dad" Sasuke looked at the girl. Had she just muttered mom and dad? Was she thinking about her family, which could possibly be the cause? I watched her. I'll admit I'm curios to know what happened to her family. And the position she was in, I don't know. She seems like a completely different person then the girl we fought before.

She slapped her self out of her daze got up, stretched then looked at me. Her eyes held so much hope that he could choke on it.

"I see you're finally awake" she said almost mockingly. '_I don't care what's up with her_'. I glared at her. She opened my cell. Immediately I was thinking of a way to get out of here. Maybe if I attacked-

"You wont be able to beat me Uchiha, so don't even try" my eyes narrowed. This girl is way too smart foe her good. She sighed. "Come on follow me." I didn't move. I'm not taking orders from any one especially her.

"Come on"

"No" I don't care if she said I couldn't win. I am not giving up till I'm out of this dump.

"I Said Come!" That's it! I charged at her with my fist raised high. She had no intention of moving. Fine if she wants a full hit she'll get one. Just as my fist was about to land on her face. An intense pain ran throughout my body and caused me to crumble to the floor. It felt like my body was on fire. And my wrist. Shit! My wrist felt like some one was sawing it off. I don't know how long I can take it!

But as soon as it came it was gone. I looked at her. _What the hell did she do?!' _ She smirked at me. "Listen to me and that won't happen." I'm starting to hate this girl more then I thought possible. I slowly got to my feet. She saw this as my surrender for she turned and started walking away, expecting me to follow her. I debated running, but how far would I get before she activated this damn thing again? I grabbed the bracelet and rubbed my sore wrist. I started to follow her. As I went past Naruto's cell I could see him still sleeping. _'Idiot this is no time to be sleeping.'_

We came to a large square room, in the middle of the room were a couple of stairs that lead to a throne which was currently empty. As I looked around I noticed the walls weren't too high, maybe about fifteen feet but what caught my eye was that there was no ceiling. I could easily make it over. But would I get to the wall before she turned the bracelet?

We walked right up to the stairs and stopped. She made no indication of doing anything. _'This is my chance!' _ I made a dash for the wall. I ran as fast as I could. I turned my head to look back at the girl. She hadn't moved at all and made no sign that she knew what I was doing. _ 'Maybe she's letting me go.' _The girl isn't as bad as I thought.

I made it to the wall and started climbing up it. Wait… my feet aren't sticking. _ What the hell? Why now of all times?' _ At my third step I knew I wouldn't be able to make it so I kicked off and did a back flip onto my feet. I stood back up and looked at the girl she was smiling.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" I take back what I said before. This girl is just as bad as I thought. I held my head high as I walked back behind her. I will not show her the satisfaction of me being defeated. After waiting a couple more minutes there was a poof of smoke and a man was sitting in the once empty throne while another one with glasses appeared next to him. The man's eyes it self was enough to set me on edge.

I saw the girl kneel before the man. She looked at me with an intense gaze, urging me to follow her lead. When I didn't comply she sent me a warning shock. I didn't give a second thought as I kneeled. I kept my eyes towards the floor. This is so unreal, I cant stand being this powerless!

What was going to happen? She was ordered to kidnap. And much to my displeasure she did. But what happens now? I'll admit I'm….anxious.

"Mission completed" she said

"Very good Sakura and I'm glad to see not one scratch on him." This man was way too pleased. I noted her name. Sakura.

"Just as ordered master" Sakura said

"As always, but there seems to be an unexpected guest in the vicinities. Do you mind explaining that Sakura?" So Naruto wasn't supposed to be here…then why is he?

"He was a miscalculation. He followed me to the hideout. I had no choice but to take him or he could've returned and brought reinforcements." She had this well thought out. That means he woke up before me and tried to stop her…he had obviously failed.

"Why did you not kill him instead?" he asked. Now what would her response be.

"I was only ordered to capture not to kill" the only reason she didn't kill Naruto was because she wasn't ordered to… would she had rally killed him if she was ordered to?

"I see. It was because I didn't _order _you to kill that you didn't" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yes" she didn't seem to have the strong confident voice she had before. I looked up from the floor to see now that her head was down.

"Kabuto, go bring the boy here." He ordered the man named Kabuto only nodded and disappeared. And returned as quickly as he had left. Naruto was trying his hardest to get out of Kabuto's grasp. I looked up at Naruto and our eyes met. He gave me a look of horror. And gave him a questioning glance.

"What the hell are you doing Teme?! Get off your feet!" he yelled Sakura turned around to look at us.

"Just kneel" she said

"Like hell I will especially to that bastard!" pointing his finger to Sakura's master. Sakura eyes widened at this.

"Shut up you idiot!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Don't even talk to me! You're the reason were here in the first place!-"Sakura looked down at the ground, almost as if she was sorry. "-and you bastard" pointing back to Sakura's master "What the hell-"his rant was replaced my Naruto's horrific blood curdling screams. He fell to the floor clutching his wrist. Kabuto did nothing to help and just returned to his masters' side.

His pain seems to be ten times worse then what mine was. Tears were coming out of his eyes, and I swear I smelt something burning. Another round of Naruto's screams set me off. I tackled Sakura. Why was she doing this, why not a shock like she gave me earlier? He didn't deserve that. No one did. I was on top of her my fist grabbing her shirt shaking her. "Stop it!" I commanded angrily. She gave me a helpless look and I shook her again. I was about to repeat my command when she said. "It's not me"

"Then who?!" I commanded again. She didn't say anything, she rolled her eyes upward. I followed her gaze and saw her master. Smiling at Naruto's pain. It sickened me. I was about to go after him when Sakura put her hand on my shoulder. She pushed me back and sat back up looking at me.

"Just kneel" she said in a very soft voice. I almost did what she said with that soft tone. Almost.

"Not until he stops! He's going to kill him!"

"Trust me" is she kidding me? She the reason we're here in the first place. She kidnapped me and Naruto. Now he expects me to _trust_ her? She's mental. "Fine don't trust me. Just listen." I was about to say I wanted nothing to do with her, but I got another warning shock. _'Shit.'_ I had no choice as I went back to my kneeling position. I looked over at Naruto who was still screaming bloody murder. I clenched my teeth. I couldn't do anything. '_Damn!'_

Sakura also got back to her kneeling position. "Master" she said. "I think he learned to not disrespect you anymore" instantly Naruto's screams died away, but he wasn't getting up. He just laid there panting, crying and bleeding. _'Damn it! There was nothing I could do to help him.' _ I punched the ground '_DAMN IT!'_

"Ah yes. I can see. Now Sakura, the reason I bought him here is very simple" he said in a coy voice. "I _order _you to kill him" my head jerked up to the man who smiled twistedly at Sakura who tensed instantly at her order.

"Shit" she muttered under her breath. I stared at my friend who didn't even notice what was happening, he was into much pain to comprehend anything. I won't be able to just sit here while she kills him. And I know that won't end up well for me either. Sakura was shaking. What was she going to do?

_**Next Chapter: Sakura's Decision**_

PLEASE REVIEW. JUST RIGHT GOOD AT LEAST!! I WANT TO KNOW HOW MANT PEOPLE ARE REALLY READING MY STORY.


	6. Sakura's Decision

_**Chapter: Sakura's Decision**_

(Sakura's POV)

I couldn't hesitate any longer. I am too close to freedom to give it up on one boy. It sounds selfish but I know my parents are waiting for me, and with that I bolted from my position and landed on the Kyubi boy. He looked up at me through those pain filled eyes. Ah! I cant believe I'm going to do this! I should've killed him earlier, at least then he wouldn't have suffered like this. I couldn't bare to look at him and all his scorched flesh. I shut my eyes tight as I grabbed my kunai and brought it down to his heart.

The sickening sound of the kunai tearing through skin never came as I found my self under a very angry Uchiha.

I was so shocked that he jumped me that I didn't even notice his fist land on the side of my face. Never once has a target gotten a chance to hit me, let alone my face. And it was painful. So painful that my eyes began to water. And it pissed me off. Orochimaru is the only person allowed to inflict pain on me and get away with it! As he held me down the rage inside me grew. I knew Orochimaru would be so proud of me. How dare this boy attack me? I showed him nothing but mercy. And this is how he repays me!?

"Get. Off. Now!" I'm not playing around. I gave him another warning shock, that's me 'Miss. Second Chances'. He loosened his grip slightly. Only for a second then he had me in a death lock again.

"Or what, you'll do to me what happened to him?!" his voice exploded with rage. Why can't they ever listen to me the first time. I pulled my knees up and pushed him to the floor and got up. The uchiha didn't dare move. I straighten myself and gave him an icy look. I was ready to tare him a new one.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on me again, or I swear I'll…I'll-"

"You'll what? Huh sakura-chan." I think I just vomited a little bit in my mouth. I HATE when he calls me that, I feel so dirty and used… well more then usual. Why is the uchiha looking at me like that? Is he planning something, or is he possibly trying to figure me out? I hate when people try to "figure" me out its plane annoying and rude! And this boy has no reason to be in my head!

(Sasuke's POV)

I didn't mean to punch her I just acted on my reflexes. When I saw her go after Naruto I couldn't help myself. And now she gives me the death glare like she didn't nothing wrong.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on me again, or I swear I'll…I'll-" this ought a be good.

"You'll what? Huh sakura-chan." His voice made her face go from "kill" to disgusted in one second. This girl seriously is mentally unstable. She can kill someone without so much as a thought but when he calls her name she freaks out. What is going on with this girl?

She caught me staring at her and it looked like she wanted to hurt me, again. Without taken her eyes off me she replied.

"Che, nothing. I'll do absolutely nothing to him." If it wasn't for this damn bracelet I could get both Naruto and me out of here.

"Now, Sakura, I do believe I gave you an order."

Damn she was going to go after Naruto again. She saw my eyes narrow and gave a sigh. Her kill face disappeared as she looked back at Naruto. She was contemplating on what to do. This girl needs to make up her mind on what she wants to do. I got ready to attack her incase she tried anything. She looked at me and sighed again. Then in a deadpanned voice she spoke to Orochimaru.

"Master, killing the Kyubi kid will be an impossible task. The target keeps interfering, and since I am not allowed to harm him in any way, I will not be able to do as ordered. And if I was to kill the Kyubi kid later I doubt our prisoner would comply with anything we do. Isn't that right uchiha?"

Now that I think about it, I could use Naruto as leverage for his own safety. " Yes, if anything happens to Naruto, I will make myself useless to you." He didn't seem to like that, he just clenched his fist and slammed them against his chair.

"Bring them back to their cells. NOW!!" and with that he was gone.

(Sakura's POV)

I had the Uchiha walk in front of me while kabuto had already carried Naruto back to his cell. Not a word was spoken between us. As I got to the Uchiha's cell I couldn't help but shove him in it. He gave me narrowed eyes but didn't say a word. He's making things much more difficult then it has to be. I locked the cell and then went into naruto's cell to check all his wounds.

As I walked in, of course the uchiha was watching me to make sure that I didn't try anything. Not like he would be able to do anything about it, and since orochimaru isn't here I could shock him all I wanted to. Well only if it needed to be done. As I approached the kyubi kid I noticed he was passed out, _well at least he isn't in pain anymore._

I knelt down next to his bed to better examine him, I took off his shirt only to see that his wounds had already began to heal. _It must be the kyubi's energy. _But I might as well make the healing process go even faster. I gathered my energy and started at the most critical burns first. The Uchiha never taking his eyes off of me.

I was doing good until a hand grabbed my arm. I was nowhere done with healing him even with the kyubi helping. The sudden touch made me gasp. Gaining some unwanted attention from the uchiha. I looked down at the boy and he was gazing at me with half-lidded eyes. He whispered a small "thank you" and it brought a small smile to my face. Even tough this was my fault that he was like this, that he suffered so much. He's still grateful. How can anyone be so forgiving?

"You almost killed him." I snapped my head up to see the uchiha laying in bed with his hands below his head, he wasn't even looking at me, just staring at the ceiling. I didn't answer back. What could I possibly say? '_no I didn't!' 'I wouldn't have'. _Because I almost did and I definitely would have, if the uchiha didn't stop me. I almost _killed _this boy.

"What is wrong with you?" now he was looking at me, this time expecting an answer. I just gave him a questioning glance, because there is nothing wrong with me…not that I know of.

"What does that mean." Because I have no idea what is going through this uchihas head.

"When we first fought you, you had everything planned out from start to finish-" _well not _everything. "- you captured me. That was your plan right?"

"right"

" Then how come you brought Naruto here as well." Why must he pry?

"Simple, he followed me here. So since he already saw the entrance, I couldn't allow him to go back and get reinforcements."

"Why didn't you just kill him?" _Why didn't you just kill him? _First orochimaru, now him!

"Shut up! Would you rather I have killed him?!" we locked gazes.

"You were about to!" He snapped. I opened my mouth to say something but again I came up blank. I couldn't stand him looking at me, judging me, because he was right. By not killing him I got him severely injured and _almost did _kill him. What was the point of bringing him here, nothing good came out of it. The only thing I could come up with was.

"I just follow orders." He seemed to get really ticked off.

"You follow orders?" he asked accusingly. I just nodded. "Were you ordered to take Naruto with you?!"

"No!" Again with my decisions. " I'm tired of all this shit, why is everyone always questioning what I'm doing. Just let me be!!" I got up to walk away and go to my "room", but he got one last shot in.

"Your decisions, got Naruto in the worst pain I've ever seen in him and almost killed. So stop playing the victim when your clearly not one!" I stopped, he was right again. I'm the one getting mad at him, when I just kidnapped him and almost got his best friend killed…but, he doesn't know everything I went through. He doesn't know my pain, my suffering, or my burdens!

"You know nothing, so just keep your mouth shut." And with that I left not even trying to make out what he said next.

This is nothing like my other missions, I ruined two kids lives in just 24 hours. Hopefully at the end it will all be worth it.

_**Next Chapter: No Going Back**_


End file.
